


The Scion

by Subtlety Lost (fishstic)



Series: The Forgotten Realm of Dreams [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Science Fiction, myth, mythos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/Subtlety%20Lost
Summary: A legend (sort of) [or backstory idk] passed down on a forgotten planet in a lost corner of the galaxy.





	The Scion

In the beginning, there was nothing. After that nothing, there came a spark of life, before even the most minor lifeforms on most planets, there was a spark of life in a distant dark corner of the universe. They had no word for themselves, they had no need for a word, because there was only them. For the longest time, they were alone. Alone on a planet, with nothing but them. Born of the universe, they could control most parts of it. They had little use for this skill on their own planet, once they were able to leave, and so went elsewhere.

In the beginning there was one, the Scion, through which all the universe flowed. The Scion directed the creation of the universe, of life itself. When there was no more need for the Scion, it went away, promising to return when the need arose. Millenia passed, and the Scion became myth. If, and when, they returned, they would find that they were forgotten. If they could even remember themself at all.

In the beginning, there were the gods. They came to planets, one after the other, directing the growth of life, tired of being alone in such a vast universe. They shared gifts, curses, life, and magic. They shared everything, but in time, were always forgotten and moved on. Forever moving on. In time, they too forgot themselves, forgot where they came from. Forgot their goal. Forgot to await the return of the Scion.

In the beginning, there was the universe. There was one, then there was all.

In the end, there will be no one and nothing. But the end will not come, not if the Scion can help it. That is the Scion’s purpose. To begin, to continue, never to end.

What does it mean for the universe, that the Scion has returned? A lot more, if the Scion could remember who they are.


End file.
